Doctor in the House
|re-release date = |running time = 88 minutes |catalogue number = VC3209 CC1062 VC3452 |rating = }}Doctor in the House is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 5th June 1989, and it got re-released by The Video Collection on 1st May 1995. Description Cast * Dirk Bogarde as Simon Sparrow * Muriel Pavlow as Joy Gibson * Kenneth More as Richard Grimsdyke * Donald Sinden as Tony Benskin * Kay Kendall as Isobel * James Robertson Justice as Sir Lancelot Spratt * Donald Houston as Taffy Evans * Suzanne Cloutier as Stella * George Coulouris as Briggs * Jean Taylor Smith as Sister Virtue * Nicholas Phipps as Magistrate * Geoffrey Keen as Dean * Martin Boddey as lecturer at pedal machine * Joan Sims as "Rigor Mortis" * Gudrun Ure as May * Harry Locke as Jessup * Cyril Chamberlain as Policeman * Ernest Clark as Mr Parrish * Maureen Pryor as Mrs. Cooper * George Benson as lecturer on drains * Shirley Eaton as Milly Groaker * Eliot Makeham as Elderly Examiner * Joan Hickson as Mrs. Groaker * Brian Oulton as Medical equipment salesman * Shirley Burniston as Barbara * Mark Dignam as Examiner at microscope * Felix Felton as Examiner * Lisa Gastoni as Jane * Geoffrey Sumner as Forensic Lecturer * Amy Veness as Grandma Cooper * Mona Washbourne as Midwifery sister * Felix Felton and Wyndham Goldie as Examiners (uncredited) * Richard Gordon as Anaesthetist (uncredited) * Noel Purcell as "Padre", landlord at the doctors' pub(uncredited) * Bruce Seton as Police driver (uncredited) * Richard Wattis as Medical book salesman (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Doctor Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor in the House (1954) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Doctor in the House (1954) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor in the House (1954) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor in the House (1954) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Doctor in the House (1954) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Doctor in the House (1954) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of Gallery Doctor in the House (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Doctor in The House vhs.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Doctor (film series) Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Doctor Classics trailer from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:GFD Category:1995 VHS Releases